Talk:Phillip Green
There were two quotes from Green on Terra Prime (episode) anyone catch them? Tyrant 04:31, 14 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ----- We could be hearing more of Colonel Green! Manny Coto has specifically said ... We're also working on a 'Colonel Green' story. I want to do a very harrowing 'Colonel Green' arc. I'm determined to get 'Colonel Green' into this show. (Trekweb, 26 Nov, quoting an interview in Star Trek Magazine) In fact we've only just missed out on him ... When casting for the ...'Augments' trilogy ... Coto had intended to use the original Star Trek series character of Colonel Green as the villain of the piece who Original Series aficionados will remember from the TOS episode titled 'The Savage Curtain'. It was not until Rick Berman told Coto that Brent Spiner was interested in a role on the series, that Coto re–wrote his script to accommodate Spiner. (Sci Fi Pulse 26 Nov) http://scifipulse.net/Trek%20Archive/November2004/Manny_Coto_Nov26.html I will be watching out for this with great interest since it will have to throw new light on the vague allusions to WWIII Kirok of L'Stok http://lieferikson.blogspot.com/ With the cancellation of Enterprise, looks like this isn't going to happen in Canon now - Kirok http://lieferikson.blogspot.com/ 08/05/05 Green's post-war speech *For future reference, this is a transcript of Green's speech, as viewed by John Frederick Paxton in --Aurelius Kirk 05:07, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :"In the shadow of this incalculable devastation, we find ourselves facing a colossal challenge. There's and entire world to rebuild. Not only our cities and homes, but mankind itself. Now is not the time for timidity and second-guessing. We cannot afford to doubt ourselves. Unless we act decisively, we pass on the scars of mutation and decay to future generations. For the sake of our children, and our children's children, we must reject the impure and cast it out!" :*for more canon quotes regarding Green, see Talk:Eugenics Wars --Aurelius Kirk 15:16, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Phillip Green? Should this be moved to Phillip Green? - (Talk:Earth-Romulan War) Jaf 05:05, 21 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf Picture of Colonel Green Although I do support the image from ENT of Green being on this page, I don't believe it should be on top. It is obvious that it was never meant to be anymore legible than an Okudagram graphic. The fact that they gave actor Steven Rankin big floppy ears and a hairpiece in a deliberate attempt to make him look as close as possible to actor Phillip Pine proves this. And unlike Kahless the Unforgettable and Surak whose appearances were taken from the mind of Spock and Kirk, there were actual photographs on record of what Abraham Lincoln and Colonel Green looked exactly like in their time. No doubt Kirk and Spock saw these pictures and that is what they saw on Excalbia. I rest my case. --AC84 10:41, 23 September 2006 (PST) :Since neither image is of the actual Green – one is a recording of him and the other is an Excalbian creation – I don't think it really matters. That said, I think we prefer the character as he was more recently seen chronologically to be the first image... that would mean that the Excalbian Green (seen in the 23rd century) would be placed on top, and the recording (seen in the 22nd century) would be below it. So, all's good, I suppose. ;) --From Andoria with Love 18:10, 23 September 2006 (UTC) "In a Mirror Darkly" info Does anyone know where I can see the production art describing Green as an ecoterrorist and giving his first name?--T smitts 03:21, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Sure! You can find that info right here. --From Andoria with Love 03:24, 7 October 2006 (UTC)